Le choix de Victoire
by Jess-Lili
Summary: Victoire détaille sa silhouette dans le miroir. Oui, il y a bel et bien un léger arrondissement. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne sait plus quel choix prendre... La peur l'envahit et l'assaille...


_**AUCUN COMMENTAIRE HAINEUX NE SERA TOLÉRÉ.**_

Bonjour,

Me voici avec un texte qui peut choquer et faire réagir. L'avortement. Un sujet tabou, même aujourd'hui.

J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira. J'ose aborder des sujets aussi "cachés". C'est avec l'écriture que nous pouvons briser le silence. Victoire a dû faire un choix... Je vous laisse plonger dans ses pensées.

Bonne lecture,

Jess-Lili

* * *

Que va-t-elle faire ? C'est son choix. Elle ne peut compter sur personne d'autre. Cette décision lui revient. Même Maël est parti, la laissant seule avec ce choix. Il est parti et elle se retrouve seule pour lutter contre le vide qui envahit les pièces. Elle est seule face au trop plein qui l'emplit de jour en jour.

…

Victoire détaille sa silhouette dans le miroir. Oui, il y a bel et bien un léger arrondissement. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait comment on fait un… bébé. Cependant, malgré leurs précautions, une petite vie est venue se nicher en elle et elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Maël est parti. Quand elle lui a annoncé sa grossesse, il est parti. Il lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas bien pris sa contraception. Qu'elle avait fait semblant de la prendre parce qu'en fin de compte, elle voulait des enfants. Comme si elle était la seule fautive dans cette histoire ! Comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! À ce qu'elle sache, il l'avait fait à deux. Maël avait même osé lui dire qu'elle l'avait trompé, qu'elle n'avait jamais été infidèle et que ce bâtard n'était pas de lui. La jeune femme n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

À ce moment, elle voudrait que la foudre lui tombe dessus. Elle voudrait se faire happer par une voiture, recevoir un coup dans le ventre… N'importe quoi qui puisse enlever l'angoisse qui lui martèle la tête et les entrailles. N'importe quoi pour que disparaissent les souvenirs de Maël et le fœtus qui vit et grandit déjà en elle. Le regard fixé sur son reflet, elle pleure et tremble. Victoire n'est plus certaine. Cependant, plus elle doute, plus le temps pour sa décision finale s'amincit. Depuis qu'elle a appris cette grossesse, elle a l'impression que son monde a perdu ses fondations. Le vent l'attaque et tente de la faire tomber. Serait-ce plus simple de suivre la tempête ? de se laisser partir ? de suivre le courant ?

Depuis des semaines, des sourires cachent les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues amincies, lorsqu'elle se retrouve seule, dans cet appartement trop grand pour elle. Depuis des semaines, elle se présente à ses cours, mais n'y est que de corps. Son esprit est ailleurs. Au pays des malheurs, sûrement.

Aujourd'hui, sa décision est prise. Bientôt, elle n'aura qu'un vague souvenir de cette parcelle de vie qui grandit en elle depuis onze semaines. Après être passée par tout le processus, elle a peur. Après avoir obtenu l'accord de deux médecins et d'un psychiatre, elle a une date. Elle a une équipe derrière elle. On lui a demandé de ne pas être seule. On lui a conseillé de venir accompagnée. Mais Victoire n'ose pas avouer à sa famille qu'elle va avorter. Seulement le mot lui étreint le cœur. Maintenant qu'elle ne peut presque plus reculer, elle doute. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Peut-elle devenir mère, alors qu'elle a encore besoin de la sienne ? La réponse s'impose d'elle-même. Victoire ne peut pas mettre au monde une vie si fragile. Son état mental inquiète les gens, mais elle s'enferme dans son mutisme. Elle ne veut pas partager ses pensées avec les autres. Elle ne veut pas expliquer son teint pâle, son corps frêle et ses malaises. Elle ne veut pas expliquer son état.

Pourtant, une fois chez elle, en larmes, après une énième rencontre, elle n'en peut plus. C'est son père qu'elle contacte via la cheminée. C'est son père qu'elle appelle à l'aide, la gorge nouée par les sanglots. Elle veut qu'on la rassure, qu'on la réconforte, qu'on lui dise que tout va bien aller. Qu'elle n'a pas à prendre cette décision. Pourtant, aucune autre porte n'est ouverte. Elle ne veut pas d'enfant. Elle ne se sent pas apte à s'en occuper. Elle n'a même pas vingt ans. Elle est encore aux études et elle est seule. Elle n'est pas prête à devenir mère.

\- Papa… Papa, viens me chercher… Papa, je…

William coupe court au contact. Mais Victoire sait. Elle sait qu'il doit déjà avertir Fleur et qu'il s'apprête à transplaner. Au plus profond de son cœur, elle le supplie d'arriver. Elle a mal. Elle a l'impression que son cœur se déchire. Elle a l'impression que les morceaux tombent et qu'elle a un trou dans la poitrine. En larmes, recroquevillée sur le plancher en face de la cheminée, elle n'a conscience de la présence de son père qu'au moment où sa voix retentit dans l'appartement et qu'une main douce caresse sa chevelure dorée.

\- Victoire, viens… On va aller à la maison et tu nous parleras. Tu nous expliqueras ton silence.

Elle ne veut rien. Elle veut seulement le confort des bras de ses parents, comme lorsque petite, elle s'écorchait les genoux en jouant dans le sable. Son père réussit à la calmer et ils peuvent transplaner. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la Chaumière aux coquillages, Victoire se réfugie dans les bras de sa mère où elle éclata en sanglots, encore une fois.

\- Je suis enceinte et je me fais avorter la semaine prochaine… Je ne peux pas le garder. Je suis désolée… Je ne peux pas. Maël est parti. _I can't, mom. I'm sorry, dad._

Elle remarque le regard échangé par ses parents, mais elle n'arrive pas à déchiffrer les sentiments qui y passent. Sont-ils déçus ? soulagés ? fâchés ? tristes ? Pire encore, la jugent-ils ? Est-ce que sa propre famille juge le choix qu'elle a pris ?

Le silence accueille sa nouvelle et Victoire ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire. Les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues redouble d'intensité. Elle a l'impression d'étouffer dans ses sanglots. La main rassurante de son père caresse son dos. Malgré sa vue brouillée, elle discerne presque un soupçon de douleur qui passe rapidement dans le regard de sa mère. Cependant, elle ne sait pas si elle l'a rêvé ou si la souffrance était vraiment présente.

\- Es-tu certaine de ton choix, ma puce ?

\- Oui…

Pourtant, elle a l'impression que son affirmation sonne comme une négation. Pouvait-elle vraiment être certaine de son choix ? Pouvait-elle vraiment être sans cœur au point de n'avoir aucun doute ?

…

Ses parents et elle n'ont pas reparlé de son choix. Victoire n'en a pas la force. Elle ne veut pas y penser. Est-ce un garçon ou une fille, qu'elle porte en ce moment ? Elle n'a pas envie de s'attarder sur la question. Elle ne veut pas savoir ce qui a trouvé refuge dans son ventre.

La porte s'ouvre et se referme brusquement. Son corps lui crie sa douleur et lui hurle de retourner en arrière. Sa tête lui hurle qu'elle veut tout recommencer. Elle n'oubliera plus jamais une seule potion de contraception. Elle utilisera tous les sorts qu'elle connait pour ne pas être là où elle est aujourd'hui. Son cœur lui crie de ne pas faire ça. De ne pas enlever la vie à un être si fragile et innocent. Pourtant, elle avance jusqu'à cette porte. C'est Fleur qui la guide jusqu'au service. C'est Fleur qui la nomme à la réception. Victoire est figée. Elle est tétanisée par la peur. Sa mère semble savoir ce qu'elle doit faire. Est-ce que la semi-Vélane y a déjà pensé ? L'a-t-elle déjà fait ?

La voix de l'infirmière la sort de ses pensées.

\- Bonjour, Victoire. Je m'appelle Jaelia. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme doit prendre une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Elle a l'impression que son cœur va sortir de sa poitrine. Elle pense presque elle va imploser, tellement elle se sent agitée.

\- J'ai peur…

\- C'est normal, ma belle. Suis-moi, nous allons te préparer pour l'intervention. Es-tu à jeun ? As-tu rempli les formulaires ? Est-ce que tu veux que ta mère nous accompagne ?

L'infirmière la bombarde de questions et Victoire ne sait pas quoi répondre. Apeurée, elle chercha sa mère du regard. Fleur a les formulaires en main. D'après ce que la jeune femme peut constater, elle est en train de les remplir.

\- Ma puce, tu dois remplir cette section et signer ici, ici et ici.

Machinalement, Victoire remplit les espaces qu'elle doit noircir. Elle lutte contre ses larmes. L'esprit dans la brume, elle entend avec peine les paroles de Jaelia, l'infirmière. Elle est épuisée, elle a peur, elle a faim. Elle a l'impression de se retrouver dans un bateau en pleine tempête. Elle n'a plus le contrôle.

Rapidement, elle se retrouve affublée d'une chemise d'hôpital. Les oursons qui la couvrent lui donne la sensation de redevenir un enfant. Elle se sent presque en sécurité. Puis la peur revient. Telle une araignée vers sa proie. Sa respiration se bloque. Elle a l'impression qu'elle va mourir sur-le-champ. Cela lui prend plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver un souffle plus normal.

Elle assiste aux tests, comme un robot. Elle doit absolument se détacher de ses émotions, si elle ne veut pas craquer encore. Cependant, au moment de l'échographie, elle n'en peut plus. En larmes, elle ferme les yeux. Elle voudrait se boucher les oreilles. Puis les questions implosent dans sa tête. Ce bébé, aurait-il les yeux de Maël ? Peut-être son nez ? Aurait-il été un garçon ou bien une fille ? Comment l'aurait-elle appelé ? Aurait-elle choisi un prénom francophone ou anglophone ? Aurait-elle choisi un prénom court ou un prénom long ? Est-ce qu'il aurait ses cheveux à elle ? Tant de questions pour un passager clandestin ! Il n'était pas prévu dans son chemin de vie. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Il n'était pas désiré…

\- Victoire, est-ce que tu veux écouter son cœur ?

Non. Non, elle ne veut pas. Elle ne peut pas. Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, frénétiquement. Elle voudrait que ce soit déjà terminé. Elle voudrait déjà oublier cet événement. Mais pourrait-elle l'oublier un jour ? Non.

Lorsqu'elle est libérée de cette partie de l'intervention, Victoire n'a pas le temps de respirer. Jaelia l'interpelle, mais la jeune femme n'y porte pas attention. Dans son ventre, il y a une vie. Une vie dont elle ne peut pas s'occuper. Sa décision, elle devra vivre avec elle pendant toute sa vie. C'est un choix que personne ne devrait avoir à faire. Pourtant, elle l'a fait. Et elle se demande si elle n'est pas un monstre, une meurtrière…

\- Vic, ma chérie, ça va ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde lui pose cette question ? Malgré la situation, elle pousse un soupir d'exaspération et de lassitude.

\- Maman, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment aller bien dans une situation comme celle-ci ?

C'est la première fois qu'elle réussit à faire une phrase complète. Le va-et-vient de l'hôpital l'apaise. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers Fleur, elle voit encore cette ombre de douleur et de tristesse passer dans ses yeux. Sa mère esquisse un petit sourire d'encouragement.

La porte s'ouvre et Victoire est prise d'un frisson. Elle a l'impression qu'un vent glacial vient de l'envahir. Il n'y a que son ventre qui s'enflamme. Que sa gorge qui brûle à force de contenir son cri de douleur. Celle qui lui enserre le cœur.

\- Bonjour Victoire, je suis le docteur James Cavendish et c'est moi qui vais faire l'avortement. Tu connais déjà Jaelia, c'est elle qui va m'assister. Si tu as des questions avant que l'on commence, tu peux me les poser.

L'infirmière prend son pouls et sa pression. Pas besoin de tout ça pour comprendre que Victoire est tétanisée, qu'elle est angoissée et qu'elle a peur. Elle n'arrive plus à parler.

Couchée sur la table et les pieds dans les étriers, Victoire ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire. À tâtons, elle cherche la main de sa mère pour l'attraper fortement. Lorsque le docteur insère le spéculum, la jeune femme retient un frisson. Elle a l'impression d'être gelée de l'intérieur.

\- Maman, j'ai froid.

\- Je sais, ma puce. Il fait froid…

\- Maman, j'ai peur.

\- Je sais, ma belle, ça fait peur, mais ça ira. Si tu ne veux plus, tu n'as que le dire…

\- Maman, je ne peux pas, mais j'ai peur.

\- Je sais, Victoire. Je sais…

La jeune femme tourne lentement le regard vers Fleur. À ce moment précis, elle sait que sa mère n'a jamais été aussi sincère. Elle _sait_ ce que vit sa fille. Elle le revit au travers elle. Elle le revit avec elle. La main douce de sa mère caresse ses cheveux. La semi-Vélane s'attarde sur son front et y pose un baiser.

\- Maintenant que le col est désinfecté, nous allons le geler avec une piqûre. Prends une grande respiration, Victoire. Ça va aller.

Elle tremble de froid ou de peur, elle ne sait plus. Mais elle cherche la main rassurante de sa mère, qui frotte pourtant la sienne. Elle voudrait prendre toutes les mains pour les serrer et pour se délester d'un peu de sa souffrance.

\- Maman, il va me piquer. Il veut me faire mal. Maman, pourquoi est-ce que ça doit faire mal ? Est-ce que je suis punie parce que j'ai pris ce choix ? Maman…

\- Tout ira bien, Vic… Ça va aller…

La jeune femme n'a pas le courage d'affronter le regard de sa mère. Elle n'a pas le courage d'affronter sa tristesse et le reflet de sa douleur.

\- On va procéder à la première aspiration Victoire. Si tu te sens mal, n'hésite pas à nous le dire, d'accord ?

Elle lui fait signe que oui en fermant les yeux. La machine démarre et l'aspiration commence. Victoire ne sait plus ce qu'ils essaient d'aspirer. Mais elle se met à imaginer des centaine d'enfants sans visage. Des petits bras, des petites jambes. Des pleurs et des sourires. La culpabilité se fraie un chemin dans ces images. Que fait-elle ? Qu'elle monstre est-elle ? Quelle irresponsable ? La jeune femme hurle.

\- Maman, ça tire dans mon ventre. Ils font ça pour me punir. Arrête-les, maman ! J'ai mal. J'ai froid maman.

L'infirmière s'approche, mais Victoire en a à peine conscience. Jaelia lui éponge le front à l'aide d'une serviette froide. Ça lui fait du bien. La main sur son front, l'infirmière lui sourit doucement.

\- La première aspiration est presque terminée, ma grande. Tout va très bien.

Ils sont en train de lui aspirer les entrailles et Victoire les laisse faire. Ils volent un être à la vie et elle est complice. La peine est-elle plus grande pour le médecin et pour l'infirmière ou pour sa mère et elle ? Quand est-ce que le bourdonnement va arrêter de résonner dans ses oreilles ?

\- La première aspiration est terminée, Victoire. Nous allons faire un petit curetage.

Les larmes coulent abondamment sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle serre la main de Fleur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si toute son existence se vivait à ce moment-là.

\- J'ai fini le curetage. La deuxième aspiration va commencer. Elle est moins longue et moins douloureuse. Ensuite, je vais enlever le spéculum et faire un petit massage pour m'assurer que tout va bien. C'est difficile, je sais, mais encore quelques minutes et tout sera terminé.

Elle a envie de se boucher les oreilles, lorsque la machine redémarre. Elle a envie de hurler. Son âme est aspirée. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas aspirer sa douleur ?

\- Maman…

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux pour regarder sa mère, elle voit ses larmes. Elle voit sa souffrance. Elle voit sa peur et ses doutes. Elle se retrouve dans ce regard qu'elle a maintes fois esquivé. Dans ses yeux qu'elle a tant fixés. Victoire sait que Fleur souffre avec elle. Parce qu'elle la comprend.

Une pensée plus claire que les autres lui vient en tête. Ce fœtus, elle l'a assez aimé pour ne pas lui donné la vie. Elle l'a aimé pendant douze semaines. Elle préfère souffrir aujourd'hui et porter cette douleur aux quatre coins de son cœur que de mettre au monde cet enfant et le rendre malheureux. Une poussière d'ange l'a choisie, mais elle préfère la remettre à qui le droit. Elle n'est pas prête maintenant.

Le bruit s'arrête. Le médecin fait quelques retouches et enlève les instruments. Fleur l'embrasse sur le front et lui dit que tout est fini. Son lit roule jusqu'à la chambre de repos, tandis que les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Des larmes de culpabilité ? Des larmes de soulagement ? Victoire n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur les émotions qui l'assaillent.

Elle n'a plus rien en elle. Elle se sent moins vide que lorsqu'elle est arrivée. La peur est partie. Elle se sent presque sereine.

\- C'est terminé, ma grande fille… C'est terminé… Tu peux te reposer, Victoire.

\- Maman, je… j'ai… maman…

\- Je sais… Je sais, ma belle. Un jour, je te raconterais…

Puis sans terminer, Victoire se vide des larmes qui lui restent en réserve. Blottie dans les bras de Fleur, la jeune femme sanglote.

Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, elle se lève précautionneusement. Concentrée sur le silence qui semble l'habiter et sur les battements de son cœur qui se calment, la jeune femme n'entend pas les recommandations du médecin. Elle n'entend pas sa mère, Jaelia et le docteur Cavendish qui parlent et échangent entre eux.

...

Victoire pleure encore cet amour fantôme. Ce spectre, qui chaque année, vieillira d'un an, sans qu'elle sache s'il était un garçon ou une fille…

* * *

_**AUCUN COMMENTAIRE HAINEUX NE SERA TOLÉRÉ. Tous les commentaires dans ce genre seront supprimés. Chaque personne a son opinion. Cependant, il est possible de le partager sans méchanceté.**_

Pour ce qui est des autres commentaires, je les accepte. Je ne mords pas :p


End file.
